


[Vid] Always on My Mind

by istia



Series: Vids [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Beating, Community: trope_bingo, Embedded Video, Episode: s04e04 Doppelganger, Fanvids, Gen, Hurt John Sheppard, Video Format: Streaming, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istia/pseuds/istia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vidlet showcasing John being beaten up by his doppelganger: in John's mind, he's his own nightmare. A fill for my Trope Bingo prompt "trapped in a dream".</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Always on My Mind

Song: Always on My Mind  
Artist: Pet Shop Boys  
Length: 1.38 minutes

Password: john

Download a [zip file](https://www.mediafire.com/?bpns9q69c5n8trx) from mediafire - 25mb .mp4, 720 x 480

[Always on My Mind](https://vimeo.com/70513859) from [istia](https://vimeo.com/istia) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
